About the Series
About the show Skyland originally aired from April 22, 2006 - February 29, 2008. The show is in two languages French and Canadian. The show was very successful and is now out on dvd it is in 2 volumes. Volume 1 and 2. The show was animated in France and the Soundtrack was done in Canada. Plot Story The story of Skyland revolves around a rebellion organized by former guardian Mila, a powerful Seijin and the pirate Marcus; with whom Mila has fallen in love. Together they persuade the various bands of pirates to band together to launch a rebellion. The rebellion initially sees success but something goes horribly wrong while the Rebels are liberating a Sphere-controlled block. Many pirates are killed, Marcus vanishes, and the rebellion is all but destroyed. Mila takes their two young children, a son named Mahad and a Seijin daughter called Lena, and escapes to Babylonia, in the heart of the Sphere-controlled zone. She stays there for 12 years, hiding both her daughter’s and her own Seijin abilities as she raises her children on a small farm. But Oslo never forgot her, or his fascination for the prophecy and his belief that Mila is the Lady of Light and they were the ones mentioned in the prophecy. In the year 2251, his Guardians finally locate her. Mila fights back, but is captured and taken away to Karzhem, Skyland’s most secure prison. The location can only be pinpointed by the sphere not the resistance because it moves to unpredictable locations. Though Mila dismisses the prophecy and his belief that they are the ones it referred to, Oslo comes to believe that the Lady of Light is actually Lena, especially given that her powers exceed her mother's. Her children, before Mila is located, are sent away in a stolen Sphere ship with instructions to find a man known as the Vector. Mahad, a 17-year-old pilot, and Lena, 12 years old and already a powerful Seijin, are shot down and then rescued by a small group of pirates led by the Captain Cortez. They join the resistance, determined to find their mother, free Skyland, and learn more about the father. Oslo has plans of his own: to capture Lena and fulfill the prophecy, ruling Skyland. Seijins A key concept in the franchise is that of the Seijin (精人); meaning "spirit person" in Japanese. Seijins are an evolved form of human who are able to absorb energy from sunlight and to use it to fuel special abilities, ranging from telekinesis and telepathy to energy-based attacks. Oslo, the leader of the Guardians, is a Seijin who exposed himself to constant light until he could use his powers in both light and dark, with repercussions on his health. He himself went through the Guardian Academy, training alongside an equally powerful Seijin, called Mila, also an important cast member. The seijin are central to a prophecy about the "Lady of Light" - a female destined to become the most powerful Seijin ever and unify Earth alongside an unknown man. 'Season 1' *Ep. 1 & 2 Dawn of a new day. Parts 1 & 2 - Air dates April 23 and 24, 2006. - Welcome to Babylonia, home of Lena, Mahad and their mother Mila. A peaceful haven in the tyranny of the Sphere, the family lives happily, but with a secret. Seijins (humans with telekinetic powers) are the most wanted people in Skyland, something Mila knows only too well, as both she and her daughter belong to this select group. The children are unaware of their Mother's secret until an incident at their home exposes both Mila and Lena and they are forced to flee. Knowing the Sphere will hunt them down; Mila sends her children away and stays behind to be captured by the Sphere. Lena and Mahad are sent away in a stolen enemy ship when suddenly they find themselves confronted by the Pirates. The children are taken in by the band of pirates and learn even more of their parents past. They are escorted to their father's last known secret headquarters only to find his famous Hyperion ship—seemingly waiting for Mahad to inherit. Unfortunately, they are intercepted by the evil Diwan, minion to Sphere leader Oslo and they are forced to battle their way out. They rejoin the pirates who invite the children to live in Puerto Angel where they will continue the fight to find their mother and defeat the evil Sphere. And so, the adventure begins- *Ep. 3 The Great Wall - Air date April 31, 2006. - An old friend of the Vector's sends news to Puerto Angel - he may have a lead on Lena and Mahad's mother. They travel to Ningxia, a Chinese block, where they find a Sphere invasion in progress and are captured. In jail, they are introduced to the Vector's friend, Master Hailong Zalo, also a powerful Seijin. In a daring escape, Zalo psychically bonds with Lena to give her a telepathic message from her mother, in turn giving her enough power to defeat the invasion and escape with Mahad. *Ep. 4 Mogura - Air date May 7, 2006. - Puerto Angel suffers through a severe drought that ends up dangerously dehydrating Lena. The pirates investigate a remote block of ice that the Vector believes will supply them with much needed water. Upon arriving, they find that the Sphere has struck first, the pirates board the deserted drilling station in hopes of finding some water the Sphere may have left behind. There, they battle the Mogura, a huge spider-like robot that has turned from a simple tool into a deadly threat to any human that confronts it. Thankfully, the pirates (including a weak Lena) manage to fight the creature off, collect the vast water supply left behind and save the people of Puerto Angel. *Ep. 5 Raging Archipelago - Air date May 14, 2006. - The pirates of Puerto Angel rescue a mysterious stranger named Sansken who is looking to contact the pirates with important information about Kharzem Prison (where Mahad and Lena's mother Mila is being held). The kids follow him to the Raging Archipelago - formerly the city of Paris, hidden in a large atmospheric storm. It is there that they find themselves in a double-cross when it is revealed that Sansken lured them there to hand them over to the Sphere. After a huge battle with Diwan and Oslo, the children are rescued by Sansken who explains that he was blackmailed by the Sphere in order to save his own children. *Ep. 6 Eye of the Storm - Air date May 21, 2006. - An impending hurricane threatens a sector of Skyland and it's up to Cortes and the Saint Nazaire to rescue refugees left stranded. While investigating a deserted ice block, the storm overpowers the Hyperion leaving Mahad and Dahlia stranded. Back on Puerto Angel, Lena becomes concerned with Mahad's absence. Mahad and Dahlia realize that the heavy wind is pushing their ice block towards Puerto Angel. The only way to stop it is by detonating the reactor core of their ship and breaking up the deadly collision. Mahad tells Wayan of his plan and Lena, overhearing, fears for her brother's life. With all of her strength, she harnesses the power of the lightning to melt the ice block allowing Mahad and Dahlia to escape safely in the Hyperion. *Ep. 7 Mutiny - Air date May 28, 2006. - While out on patrol, the Saint Nazaire shoots down a wayward Sphere patroller and rescues a small family of Seijin escapees. Bringing them on-board, Cortes and the pirates realize too late that the "parents" are actually Sphere agents transporting a young girl, Celia, as their prisoner. The rebels find themselves imprisoned on their own ship and must act quickly to free themselves before Oslo and Diwan reach them. With the help of Lena, Celia's powers awaken and together they overcome the two agents in time. *Ep. 8 Manipulations - Air date July 2, 2006. - A solar phenomenon has unusual effects on Seijin powers which allows Oslo to take control of Dahlia in an effort learn the coordinates of the pirate hideout. He uses Dahlia to attack Puerto Angel's water storage tank, and pin the blame on Lena. Mahad is bewildered and more than a little angry at the change in Dahlia, who is really trying to fight her way free of Oslo's control. Lena is also feeling the effects of the solar phenomenon, and is uncertain of her own innocence. She turns to the Vector for help, and together they discover that Oslo is responsible. Lena uses her powers to get into Dahlia's head, and although she isn't strong enough to fight against Oslo, she convinces Dahlia that no one should be able to boss her around in her own body. *Ep. 9 King for a Day - Air date July 9, 2006. - Deciding that Mahad needs a lesson in responsibility, Cortes leaves him in charge of Puerto Angel while the Saint Nazaire goes to retrieve some unguarded water. Mahad makes the most of the opportunity and decides to declare a 'Mahad Day', complete with celebrations. But the fun is soon over when the threat of a fleet of Sphere ships reaches the pirate block. Mahad is certain something's fishy, and sure enough it turns out to be a hoax played by Cortes. Mahad calls him on it, and then refuses to listen when Cortes warns him that there really is a Sphere patroller on the way. *Ep. 10 Red Rock People - Air date July 16, 2006. - Lena and Mahad are stranded with their arch enemy, Oslo, on an abandoned rebel hideout which is guarded by a mysterious creature. *Ep. 11 Babylonia - Air date July 23, 2006. - A telepathic message from their mother sends Lena and Mahad home to Babylonia looking for more information. The message turns out to be Lena's memories of her mother, but they prove to be powerful enough to save their lives. *Ep. 12 Blood Ties - Air date July 30, 2006. - Cheng is contacted by his Grandfather, who he had been told was no longer alive. Desperate to know about his family he leaves Puerto Angel on a journey that proves to him family comes in many different packages. *Ep. 13 Life on Puerto Angel (AKA: 'Max') - Air date Nov. 5, 2006. - During an expedition on the block of Brooklyn, Mahad, Lena and Cheng meet a strange character and his daughter, pursued by the Sphere. Once in Puerto Angel, the Vector identifies the man as being a great scientist whose research on water poses a threat to the Sphere. Mahad is more interested in his daughter, Astrid. She reveals a true surprise to him; Max is absolutely not the scientist who he claims to be. Season 2 *Ep. 14 Shadows of the Past - Air date Nov. 12, 2006 - Mahad and Lena stumble upon a water tanker on a very strange course. Inside, they find Oslo, near-death and with the tanker set on an unchangeable course for Oslo's home block, where his brother awaits. *Ep. 15 The Heart of the Arena - Air date Nov. 19, 2006 - Mahad is kidnapped and brought to Tak, a ringmaster who operates a popular fighting arena that provides entertainment for the Sphere and Skyland. It's up to Cortes, Lena and Dahlia to get Mahad back, but could they be walking into a trap? *Ep. 16 Wind Devils - Air Date Unknown - Mahad runs into his old friend, Lucretia, but clashes with her ideals. Meanwhile, the Saint Nazaire is caught up in a wind storm with time becoming a very big factor. *Ep. 17 Cortes' Secret - Air Date Unknown - Cortes is visibly irritated by the presence of his brother, Christophe, whom he considers a traitor. Things change when Christophe reveals that a rescue operation is needed to retrieve his ship, a sister ship to the St. Nazaire. But is Christophe really telling the whole story? *Ep. 18 The Island of the Child King -September 23,2007- Mahad and Lena travel to an old hotel in a faraway block, where a make-shift orphanage has been made. The leader of the block, an older child himself, refuses to believe Mahad and Lena's warnings that the Sphere is on their way, until things get serious. *Ep. 19 Alice - Air Date Unknown - A sphere agent named Alice arrives in Puerto Angel and is imprisoned. Alice breaks out and is later kept hidden by Mahad after she saves his life, but is it possible she will never believe the truth about the Sphere that Mahad so desperately wants her to? *Ep. 20 The Secret Power - Air date March 18, 2007 - Lena and other Seijins are abducted by a woman named Shinseiki, who claims she alone can fulfill the Prophecy and reunite Skyland. The trouble is, she needs to make use of other Seijins' powers to do so, and the process could end up destroying entire blocks and killing thousands. *Ep. 21 The Book of Worlds - Air date March 25, 2007 - After finding a navigation device in a ghost ship, the pirates go off in search of the Book of Worlds, one of the few keys needed to unifying Skyland. However, the Sphere plans to gain an advantage from the book to rule all the known blocks. With the help of the ghostly Countess Kondratti, Mahada and Lena must find the book before the Sphere arrives if they will have any hope of finding Kharzem. *Ep. 22 Infiltration - Air date April 1, 2007 - Taking a joyride in the Hyperion, Mahad and Lena nearly crash into Jonah, a security specialist fleeing the Sphere. Jonah explains he was hired to create a particular temporary holding cell on the Monolith for a "very important Seijin". Mahad and Lena are overjoyed -- it has to be their mother and now they know EXACTLY where to find her! Mahad comes up with a plan that gets him and Lena onto the Monolith. After some careful maneuvering, the children are blissfully reunited with their mother, but only briefly as Oslo and Diwan discover their whereabouts. Sadly, Mila realizes once again she must sacrifice herself for her children to escape. As Lena and Mahad speed away, Lena has a vision of the hangar where the Hyperion was found. Telling Mahad this is where they need to go next, the episode ends. (Note: In Canada this episode was originally scheduled to air as #24, right before the two-part finale, so this may explain the conclusion of the episode which does not continue into the two episodes listed below) *Ep. 23 Blue Sky - Air date April 8, 2007 - Thanks to the new defense grid, Blue Sky, installed by the Vector, Puerto Angel can remain hidden indefinitely, allowing the pirates to conduct their raids without fear of invasion. On one such raid, they discover a device that contains all of Mila's memories. However, in order to access those memories, the device must be connected to Blue Sky, rendering Puerto Angel defenseless. Lena, with the help of Cheng, go against Cortes' orders and connect the device, until they realize it is a trap set by Oslo, who plans to destroy the resistance once and for all. *Ep. 24 The Secret of Temuera - Air date April 15, 2007 - Lena receives a vision of trouble in the Temuera block. Oslo's troops are occupying the area, looking for a legendary relic, "the Origin", which can magnify a Seijin's powers hundredfold. Mahad and Lena must cooperate with Faro, the village elder of the Temuera block, in order to retrieve the Origin before Oslo can get to it. *Ep. 25-26 Kharzem Fortress: Parts One and Two - Diwan seemingly dies, Lena and Mahad retrieve their mother. Oslo tells Lena that her father is alive and he knows where he is, she doesn't believe him. Kharzem Fortress is severely damaged, Oslo survives and laughs maniacally. Brigs that use seijin power are introduced. Movie In late 2007.It was rumoured that there was going to be a skyland movie coming out "Christmas 2008." They also said there was two more movies in the database. But since nothing has happened it was believed the movie must have been cancelled.